


Physical Memory

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's hands challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Memory

Willow stared at her hands. If she closed her eyes all she could see was Warren, tied to that tree. She hadn't even had to use her hands to kill him. She had used her hands for other, good, things; holding Tara, making dinner, moving chess pieces. Would she ever be able to do any of those again?

She waved her hands. Nothing happened, but she shivered. The physical memory was there; but movement was nothing without power. Her hands would always remember that and they would always remember the feel of Tara's hair when it had just been brushed.


End file.
